It's Always the Person You Don't Like That Loves Y
by XxGintamaxX
Summary: Gintoki's chained up... My first Yaoi fanfic :D GintokiXTakasugi. Second chapter... Someone new enters... GintokiX? *Smiles evilly* Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note:** Hey! This is my first Yaoi fanfic, so go easy. But one of my reviewers on my other story wanted me to give it a try. Now I will *Determined look* This is a one- shot, so yeah… Hope you like it! =)

**It's Always the Person You Don't Like That Loves You.**

Gintoki opens his eyes slowly, he gasps. He's in a dark dank room, he can hear water dripping onto the cold floor. He shakes his head, "What the hell…" Gintoki tries to stand, but realizes with dread that his arms are chained to the metal pole behind him. He struggles against the chains to see if the pole had any weak points.

"I wouldn't do that," a voice says.

Gintoki turns his head to see the musician at the entrance of the door. He raises an eyebrow, "What are you doing here?"

Bansai smiles, "This is Takasugi- dono's ship." Gintoki's eyes widen. Bansai sighs, "As I told you, you might not want to move. You still may be numb."

Gintoki narrows his eyes, "Numb…?"

Bansai laughs, "You were given a paralyzer when you were sleeping. So you didn't feel anything as we carried you to the ship."

He scowls, "Wow, so this is Takasugi's plan?"

Bansai chuckles, without another word he turns and leaves.

"Oi!" Gintoki yells after him. He tries to bring up his legs, so he can try to stand, but the chains are too tight. He stops struggling against the chains when he hears a new voice.

"Hey…" A sadistic voice says, chuckling.

Gintoki looks to see Takasugi standing at the entrance of the doorway. He glares at him, "Takasugi… Why the hell am I here, you bastard?"

Takasugi frowns, looking disappointed, "You hurt my feelings Gintoki."

Gintoki snorts, "Feelings? You don't have feelings."

Takasugi smirks, "Really? How about love?"

Gintoki laughs, "That's the one thing you definitely don't have."

"Really?" Takasugi says again closing the door and walking over to Gintoki. He stops in front of him, looking at him. An eccentric look in his eye. He smiles, bending his knees he sets himself on Gintoki's lap.

Gintoki's eyes widen, trying to scoot back farther against the pole finding him to close for comfort. "O-Oi what the hell are you doi-"

Gintoki doesn't get to finish. Suddenly Takasugi puts his hands on Gintoki's cheeks, smashing his lips against Gintoki's. Gintoki's eyes widen. He struggles, trying to get out of Takasugi's grasp.

What seems like forever to Gintoki, Takasugi finally releases him. Takasugi licks his lips, obviously liking the taste. "I've been waiting forever to do that," he whispers.

"T-Takasugi you bastard…" Gintoki chokes out.

Takasugi smiles, scooting closer to Gintoki. He leans forward trailing his nose along the side of Gintoki's neck. Gintoki shudders. Takasugi starts at the jawline, kissing Gintoki till he hits the base off his neck. That's when he starts rubbing Gintoki's chest.

"S-Stop," Gintoki whispers.

Takasugi chuckles, leaning his head against Gintoki's chest, "Why should I?" He whispers.

"Because this is disgusting!" Gintoki growls.

Takasugi sets his jaw, not liking Gintoki's answer. He lifts his head, smashing his lips against Gintoki's again, but this time he brings a hand down, stopping just short of Gintoki's pants line, rubbing there playfully.

"Mph!" Gintoki struggles more than ever as Takasugi's hand goes lower, rubbing the bulge he found there. Gintoki shakes his head, trying to get out of Takasugi's grasp. Takasugi uses his free hand to hold Gintoki's head still.

Gintoki brings his legs up to shake Takasugi off, but Takasugi quickly squeezes the lump hard, making Gintoki groan behind Takasugi's lips.

Takasugi releases Gintoki, smiling. "I've been waiting forever to do this Gintoki," his eyes flash, "So don't ruin it." He leans forward resting his body against Gintoki, his head on his shoulder. Gintoki grits his teeth in disgust. "I never really wanted to kill you," Takasugi whispers.

"I'd rather be dead right now," Gintoki mutters.

Takasugi ignores him, lifting his hand to rub Gintoki's cheek gently. Gintoki turns his head to get away from him.

Takasugi sighs, "Why can't you just admit it, I love you and you love me."

Gintoki scowls, "Who the hell told you that?"

Takasugi smirks, "I've seen it in your eyes, I know you like this."

Gintoki snorts, "That eye of yours is as blind as your other eye if you think that!"

Takasugi laughs, unaffected by Gintoki's words. He smiles, "Then I'll just have to make you love me." He leans forward brushing his nose against Gintoki's before pressing his lips against his. He kisses him softly, with no response from Gintoki, but he is just happy to be kissing his sweet lips.

Takasugi jumps, breaking the kiss when he hears a voice yell his name behind the closed door.

"Takasugi- dono! The captain wants to talk to you for a minute!" Bansai yells.

Takasugi sighs, "I'll be there in a minute!" He yells back. Bansai's footsteps are heard walking away. He looks back at Gintoki, smiling. He kisses Gintoki quickly. Getting up he smiles down at him. "We'll continue this when I get back." He turns opening the door and walking out.

Gintoki sighs, "This is hell," he whispers.

"Oh, fancy meeting you here samurai- san.~"

Gintoki turns his head to the new voice, his eyes widen, "You're…" He averts his eyes, thinking. "Shit… What's your name again?"

The orange haired Yato laughs, eyes bright, "It's Kamui." His eyes search Gintoki up and down, "You look so vulnerable there, samurai- san."

Gintoki's eyes widen as he sees the same eccentric look in Kamui's eyes as he saw in Takasugi's eye.

Kamui walks into the room, closing the door behind him. He grins.

"DAMMIT!" Gintoki screams.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Hey! Haha hope you liked it! :D Especially the ending! ;) Sorry if this story seems rushed, but I finished it really quickly. Well bye!~ ^_^


	2. What's Wrong With Kids These Days!

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note:** Okay forget the first chapter author's note that said this was a one- shot. Just so you know hopefully this will be more… detailed. :) Enjoy chapter 2! =)

**Chap. 2 What's Wrong With Kids These Days?**

"DAMMIT!" Gintoki screams as Kamui shuts the door behind him.

Kamui chuckles. "What's wrong samurai- san? Did that samurai already try to do things to you?" He smiles, walking over to Gintoki. He sits on his haunches beside Gintoki, looking into his crimson eyes. He leans closer to whisper in his ear. "I can do so much better…" Gintoki's closes his eyes tightly turning his head, feeling Kamui's hot breath on his neck. Kamui chuckles, his eyes opening to show his bright blue orbs. He smirks sadistically. "I won't go as soft as he did though…" He reaches over, grabbing Gintoki's chin, turning his head. "I can't wait till I can see all of you." With that, he smashes his lips against Gintoki's in a burning kiss.

Gintoki tries to shake his head, but can't with Kamui's iron grip on his chin. That's when he realizes with a sense of dread that this kid is as strong as Housen was, maybe stronger. He struggles slightly with the chains that bound his hands around the pole, still finding no weak points.

Kamui releases Gintoki, sitting back on his haunches. He licks his lips. "Well that was good."

Gintoki grimaces, turning his head to spit on the ground, hoping it would get the taste of Kamui out of his mouth. He turns back to look at the smiling Kamui. He smirks. "Won't daddy hate it that you like men now…?"

Kamui laughs, surprising Gintoki. Getting up Kamui plops down on Gintoki's lap. He grabs Gintoki's chin again, moving his face in closer, their noses almost touching. Kamui smiles. "Not just any man…" He stares into the deep crimson eyes. "You…" He whispers. Leaning forward, he smashes his lips against Gintoki's, but this time he was more forceful. His kisses were bruising, but not just on his lips. Kamui kissed him everywhere. Bringing his lips to his neck, continuing downward to hit his chest.

Kamui sighs contently. He brings his lips back up to Gintoki's, but this time he pries Gintoki's lips open. Having his tongue wander inside Gintoki's mouth. Gintoki shudders, as he feels Kamui's tongue rubbing against the roof of his mouth. Gintoki smiles, going to bite the invading tongue. Before he can bite Kamui releases Gintoki, laughing. "You might not want to do that samurai- san…" He smirks leaning in closer to Gintoki's face. "I might get mad." He licks the tip of Gintoki's nose, making Gintoki cringe in disgust.

Kamui sits back, looking at Gintoki for a moment as if contemplating something. He smiles, shaking his head. As Kamui stands, Gintoki almost sighs in relief as the boy was most likely leaving. Kamui stands there, looking at Gintoki, he chuckles, making Gintoki's hopes fly away in an instant. Kamui tilts his head. "Well this is disappointing…" He whispers, a pout coming to his lips. "I can't take off the top half of your clothes, because of the chains," he smiles sadistically, "but I can take off the bottom."

Gintoki's face goes white. "W-Wait… WHAT!" Kamui smiles, sauntering over to stand in front of Gintoki's feet. Gintoki shakes his head vigorously. "Wait! Can't we just do this without taking anything off?"

Kamui chuckles, getting on his knees. He spreads Gintoki's legs apart, walking on his knees, so he is in front of Gintoki again. He smirks. "Did you like what we were doing earlier?"

Gintoki grits his teeth. "Like hell!" He spits. Kamui chuckles again, making Gintoki regret his words.

"Well, samurai- san…" Kamui whispers. He brings his face up close to Gintoki's again. "You just made me want you more."

"What part of "like hell" turns you on?" Gintoki growls.

Kamui chuckles, lowering himself back down. He reaches over to grab a piece of Gintoki's white yukata, throwing it aside to reveal his black pants. "Everything you say turns me on." He whispers, an eager glint in his eye. He grabs Gintoki's belt unbuckling it.

"W-Wait!" Gintoki yells, desperately. He tries to back up knowing he can't anymore. Kamui unzips the zipper and undoes the button . "H-Hold on!" Gintoki screams.

Kamui chuckles. "Samurai- san, what's to wait for?"

Gintoki struggles more than ever as Kamui rubs the top of his boxers, playfully. "D-Don't-!" Gintoki shuts his mouth suddenly as he hears a loud snapping. His body shakes as it comes to realization. "U-Um… N-No way…" He looks over at Kamui's wide eyes. "D-Don't tell me… D-Did you… break "it"?"

Kamui's face turns red. "No I didn't break "it"! I didn't even touch you!"

"Then what…?" Gintoki stops, eyes widening as he feels his arms become lighter. "N-No way…" He smiles. "Okay then kid… Enough of this shit!" Gintoki yells, jumping forward, making Kamui fall back. Gintoki hits the ground hard a few feet away from Kamui. He grins. "Ha! I'm… free…" He stops, the corner of his mouth twitches. "N-No… Dammit! How can that even happen?" He screams as he tries to move his arms that aren't free, but are still tied around a piece of pipe.

Kamui bursts out laughing as he watches Gintoki. He smirks. "Looks like we can still continue then, samurai- san." He walks over to Gintoki, who was on his side, trying to slide over to the wall. "You being like this makes it a little easier." He pushes Gintoki onto his back, enticing a groan from him. Kamui sits in between Gintoki's legs again. Kamui smiles eagerly, grabbing the waist-band of the pants, pulling them slightly downward.

"Get off kid!" Gintoki screams, trying to bring his legs up to knock Kamui off, but before he can a chilly voice interrupts.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gintoki and Kamui look over at the door. Their eyes widen at the purple butterfly yukata. Slowly they look up at Takasugi's furious face.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Hey! Takasugi found out *Dramatic end of the world music plays*. Haha Finally came around to a second chapter. Like I said at the top, I hope this is more detailed… Hope you liked it! Look forward to next chapter! ;D


	3. Force is Usually the Way to Go!

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note:** *Sigh* Very late, I know. Enjoy chapter 3! =)

**Chap. 3 Force is Usually the Way to Go!**

"What the hell are you doing?" Takasugi hisses, his face furious.

Kamui blinks once before chuckling. He lets go of Gintoki, standing up, taking a few steps towards Takasugi. He smiles, eyes closed. "Just having a little fun samurai- san." His eyes open slightly, menacingly. "Is that a problem Earth Brawler- san?"

Takasugi grits his teeth. "Not at all." He spits. "Now Space Brawler- san…" His eyes turn fierce. "Get out."

Kamui laughs. He turns to look at Gintoki, smirking. "Looks like our alliance is over with…" He whispers. He turns back to Takasugi, walking past him idly, he stops in the doorway. "Y' know Earth Brawler- san…" Kamui smiles mockingly. "You knew him almost your whole life. I don't know why you didn't do anything with him earlier… He was really good."

Takasugi turns, quickly unsheathing his sword, his eyes fierce, but Kamui was already gone. His laughter resounding down the hallway. Takasugi sets his jaw, his sword clicking as it's sheathed again. He looks back at Gintoki, who was staring at the ceiling, not really paying attention. He sighs, slamming the door shut and walking over to Gintoki, throwing his sword and sheathe on the ground.

Gintoki's eyes widen as Takasugi sits atop him again. Gintoki shakes his head, mouth twitching. "W-Wait… Taka-! MPH!" Gintoki's cut short as Takasugi smashes his lips against his in a burning kiss. Takasugi grabs Gintoki's hair, pulling it back to intensify the kiss. Gintoki's eyes narrow in disgust, struggling to get out of it. Takasugi lets go of Gintoki's hair, still holding the kiss, he grabs Gintoki's chin, pulling it downwards slightly, slipping his tongue in. Gintoki shudders as the tongue touches his own, rubbing it.

Takasugi breaks the kiss rather early, sitting up. He smiles down at Gintoki. "You know what I said last time? I have been wanting to do this for a really long time. Ever since you came to the dojo." Gintoki's eyes widen in disbelief. Takasugi chuckles, leaning forward. He licks Gintoki's neck making him flinch. "I've always wanted your body, Gintoki." He whispers seductively in his ear.

Gintoki exhales quickly, gritting his teeth. He snaps his legs up, hitting Takasugi in the back of the head.

Takasugi cries out, falling to the side of Gintoki. He groans, holding the back of his head.

Gintoki struggles more than ever. He grits his teeth as he feels the chains cut his wrists, breaking the skin.

"Quit that." Takasugi growls. "You'll hurt yourself."

Gintoki snorts. "Why would you care? I'm just your freakin plaything right now."

Takasugi's eyes narrow, menacingly. "Is that what you think….?" He stands, walking down to sit in-between Gintoki's legs. He leans forward, grabbing the waistband of Gintoki's pants. He smiles at Gintoki. "I wouldn't be doing this if you were my… plaything. If you were my plaything, I'd be torturing you right now." Takasugi tilts his head. "But…" He lets go of Gintoki's waistband walking up to his face with his hands, their noses almost touching. "As punishment for kicking me…" He smiles sadistically. "I'll have to paralyze your legs."

Gintoki laughs nervously. "Paralyze…? You mean that shit you used to bring me here?"

Takasugi smirks, slyly. "No… I think you know what kind of paralyze I mean…" As Takasugi says this he leans back, grabbing Gintoki's waistband again. He pulls the pants down to the knees.

"Takasugi!" Gintoki screams desperately. He tries to lift his leg to knock Takasugi aside, but the pants around his knees stops that from happening.

Takasugi chuckles sadistically, grabbing the bulge that was underneath Gintoki's boxers. Takasugi cups the bulge, leaning forward. "Gintoki…" He whispers, smirking. "I'll make you remember me…" He squeezes, enticing a groan from Gintoki. Takasugi tilts his head in contemplation. "Hmph, I don't think I'll do that just yet…" He walks up with his hands again, to look down at Gintoki's disgusted face. He smirks, leaning down, his lips brushing Gintoki's. "All you'll be able to think about is me…" He whispers.

"Son of…" Gintoki starts, but Takasugi stops him, smashing his lips against his.

Takasugi sighs into it heatedly. Licking Gintoki's lips. He brings his knee up, embedding it into Gintoki's groin. Licking his lips, he kisses the nape of Gintoki's neck. He brings his lips up to Gintoki's ear, biting on the lobe. Gintoki bites back a groan.

Takasugi chuckles, hovering back over Gintoki's face. He smiles down at him. "You're rather quiet, Gintoki."

Gintoki smiles, a bemused look in his eye. He smirks suggestively. "Hm, maybe I'm enjoying it." Takasugi's eye widens, his face reddening. Gintoki chuckles, a clink of metal makes Takasugi's eye narrow in confusion. Gintoki laughs. "Like hell." He whispers.

Takasugi cries out as he's punched in the face. He falls back, off of Gintoki.

Gintoki sighs, rolling to the side, groaning as the pressure of the broken pipe releases from his back. He stretches his arms, reaching down to pull up his pants. He stands, buckling his belt. Gintoki looks over at Takasugi, on the floor groaning. He smirks, walking over to him.

"H-How did you…?" Takasugi whispers, gritting his teeth. Takasugi tries to sit up, but Gintoki throws him back down, sitting on Takasugi's lap.

Gintoki smiles, grabbing Takasugi's neck, squeezing it. Takasugi grits his teeth, choking. Gintoki chuckles. "You're chains weren't very tight…" He releases Takasugi's neck, Takasugi falling into a fit of coughing.

"W-Why did you wait so long then…?" Takasugi chokes out, rubbing his neck.

Gintoki smiles warmly, caressing Takasugi's cheek. "You're right, guess I' am an idiot." He grabs Takasugi's chin, leaning down to catch Takasugi's lips in a burning kiss. Gintoki releases Takasugi, smiling at his confused face.

"Gintoki…" Takasugi whispers. He shakes his head, smiling. Grabbing Gintoki's hair, he pulls him down, smashing his lips against his. Takasugi closes his eyes as Gintoki kisses him back. Kisses full of content. They both slip their tongues in, feeling the inside of each other's mouths. The taste of tobacco and sweetness mixing together.

"Mph… Takasugi…" Gintoki whispers, breaking the kiss. "I need to go."

Takasugi narrows his eye. "Why?"

Gintoki smiles. "It's almost morning…" Takasugi gives him a 'so' look, grabbing the back of Gintoki's head, bringing it down to smash his lips against his. Gintoki grabs Takasugi's arm, pulling it so it releases his head. He chuckles at Takasugi's scowling face. "If I don't leave the kids will get worried…"

"They'll live." Takasugi growls, reaching up to grab Gintoki's head again, but Gintoki slaps his hands away.

Gintoki smiles. "They need me to complete the idiot trio, so I have to go." He kisses Takasugi once, standing up. Walking towards the door, he turns back with a smile. "Feel free to come paralyze me in the future." With that he walks out the door, his laughter resounding down the hallway.

Takasugi chuckles, putting his arms behind his head. He touches his lips lightly, smiling. "You're such an idiot…" He whispers.

* * *

**It's Always the Person You Don't Like That Loves You**

*****END*****

* * *

**Authors Note:** Hey! I' am sorry if I did not fulfill your yaoi needs. XD But I want to start off slow with my first few yaoi fics. So that means I may make another fic with this pairing. :D It's hard to write from my story "You Find the Good Things in Life on new Battlefields" to a yaoi fic. XD If you're reading that story, you'll know what I mean, haha. ^^ Bye!~ Till future stories! :)


End file.
